Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Guns, Gold, Glory | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Frank Sieminski | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Two-Gun Kid is checking into a hotel in Cactus County, Airzona where the clerk hands him a letter. It's from Two-Gun's friend Billy Bailey who writes that he is about to die and leaves Two-Gun his ranch in payment for once saving his life. However, when Two-Gun Kid tries to ride to his new ranch in Cactus City, he is chased off by gunshots. Finding this interesting, Two-Gun rides into town and checks into the local hotel to look into the strange happenings. After checking in, he is visited by a woman named Glory who tells the Kid to forget about the Bailey Ranch and leave before he gets killed and then leaves. Shortly thereafter, Two-Gun is visited by a man named Stang who offers him ten thousand dollars for the ranch. When Two-Gun asks why Stang wants to buy the ranch for twice what it is worth, he refuses to answer and warns him that not selling could be a danger. Not liking the threatening tone, the Kid gets into a fight with Stang and easily throws the man out of his hotel room. That night as Two-Gun Kid sleeps, someone reaches in through the window and takes his guns and then replaces them shortly afterword. Hearing a noise, Two-Gun straps on his guns and goes outside to investigate. Going out the door he smacks into a gunslinger who demands that they draw. However, when Two-Gun pulls out his six-shooter and tries to fire, he finds that his guns have been sabotaged. Two-Gun then unexpectedly throws the useless gun at his opponent knocking him out. Taking one of his attackers guns, Two-Gun demands to know who hired him to bushwhack him. The outlaw tells the Kid that he was hired by a man named Blanchard but he is shot in the gut and killed by an unknown shooter. When the sheriff comes demanding answers, Two-Gun leaves him to go find Blanchard. He learns that the man owns the Blanchard Happy Hour Saloon and pays him a visit there. Two-Gun Kid demands to know what happened to Billy Bailey, but before he can get answers the sheriff tries to arrest him for murder. Two-Gun shoots the law man's gun out of his hand and escapes on his horse Cyclone. Deciding he'll get answers at the Bailey Ranch, he rides there and along the way spots Glory up on a hill and ropes her down. She explains that she cut ahead to stop him as there is a gang waiting to kill him at the ranch. Leading him along the way Glory suddenly trips and they are ambushed by Blanchard's men who manage to wing Two-Gun in the shoulder with a bullet, who is distracted trying to get Glory to safety but soon realizes that Glory is gone. The gang surrounds Two-Gun and take him down to the cabin to eliminate him. However the sheriff and a posse arrive and a gunfight breaks out. Two-Gun shoots and kills Stang, and rides with the sheriff back into town to deal with Blanchard. There they confront him about the murder of Billy Bailey, however Blanchard insists that he is innocent. Suddenly Glory, John's sister, appears with a gun and explains that she is the leader of the gang and that she killed Bailey because there was gold on his land. Before she can kill anyone, she is shot down herself by her own brother. When questioning John, he tells them that Bailey isn't dead but tied up in the cellar, where she kept him prisoner in an attempt to force him to sign the ranch over to her. With Billy free and his property back, Two-Gun Kid rides off searching for more adventure. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Stang Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Cactus County | StoryTitle3 = Gun Guard for Boot-Hill | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Sheriff is called out into the street because there is trouble with the incoming stagecoach. Rushing outside he finds that the shotgun rider has been killed, the third this week. The Sheriff asks the rider, Lars, if he can speak with him in his office. He asks Lars to explain the situation as it happened. Lars explains that just like in the previous two robberies, two masked men attacked the coach and held it up, shooting the escort each time. Lars then gave them the gold he was carrying in order to save his own life. As Lars leaves, Zeb the man who hired the coach comes in and informs the Sheriff that the doctor examined the escort and had determined that he was shot with a .38 calibre bullet. This interests the Sheriff who suddenly leaves his office and goes to the Gold Bit Saloon. There he finds Lars Johnson taking a drink and tells him that he is tired of the bandits stealing the gold and that he intends to ride the coach next time it makes its run. Sure enough when they make their run to and from Cactus City with another shipment of gold bullion, Lars turns on the Sheriff, revealing that he was the one who was really robbing the coaches and killing his escorts to cover it up. However, when Lars attempts to shoot the Sheriff, he finds that his gun won't fire. The Sheriff explains that he emptied the gun while they were in the saloon and easily beats him in a hand-to-hand fight. Tying Lars to the back of the coach, he forces him to run back into town with the coach. Later on, as the town prepares to lynch Lars for his crimes, the Sheriff is too busy to go out and watch as he is engrossed reading a western comic book. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Zeb Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Good Luck to Me | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Death in the Ring | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid stops at a blacksmith to get his horse shoed, and the blacksmith suggests that the Kid take a coach up to Cimarron City to see the big fight between Curly Collins and the champ Gus Matzo. The Kid decides to go and check it out for himself. Their coach is suddenly stopped by a pair of bandits who kidnap one of the passengers aboard the coach and ride off before Two-Gun can do anything about it. When they finally arrive in Cimarron City, a girl rushes up to Two-Gun calling him "Curly" and whispers in his ear to play along with her. The girl introduces Two-Gun to the sheriff, calling him her "brother". As it turns out, the girl is the brother is Curly Collins and Two-Gun finds himself having to stand in for Collins in his fight with Gus Matzo. Unsure why he is filling in for Collins, the Two-Gun Kid decides to go through with it anyway to find out what's going on. Two-Gun manages to do well in the first round, but during the intermission the Kid's aid puts Ammonia in his eyes. Two-Gun knocks him out before they can completely blind him and goes back into the ring. Despite his handicap, the Two-Gun Kid continues to win the match when suddenly a gun goes off, fatally wounding Gus Matzo in the middle of the match. As the crowd goes into a frenzy, the sheriff pulls "Curly" out of the ring and brings him back to the sheriffs office to answer questions. The sheriff explains that everyone bet for Gus Matzo because there was a rumour going around that Curly was going to take a dive. Suddenly, Curly's sister arrives with two men, one of them the man who was kidnapped from the coach. They turn out to be the real Curly Collins and his manager. The girl explains that she got a wire from Curly's manager learned what was going on and that Curly would die in the ring if he fought that day. So they arranged to take Curly into hiding and orchestrated events to insure that someone else would fight in the ring in Curly's place. Suddenly a man bursts in the room with a gun, it is the same man who put ammonia in Two-Gun's eyes during the match, intending to shoot Curly for double crossing him, as he had bet all his money on Gus Matzo in order to get back money Curly owed him. Two-Gun quickly draws and shoots the gun out of the man's hand. When they all puzzle over who was trying to kill Curly, his manager pulls out his gun explaining that he bet on Gus to pay off his own debts and wanted to keep Curly out of the fight so it would end in a forfeit. Before he can shoot anyone, Two-Gun grazes him through the arm with a bullet and the sheriff takes him into custody. When the girl apologizes, the Two-Gun tells her it's not necessary because he had fun. Taking a coach back to the blacksmith, he finds Cyclone ready to go. When the blacksmith notes Cyclones affection for Two-Gun, he remarks that Two-Gun wishes he had a girl that treated him like that. Two-Gun scoffs telling him that his horse is a lot less dangerous than a woman. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mr. Scarpin Other Characters: * * Ms. Collins Races and Species: * * Locations: * Cimarron City | StoryTitle6 = Oil is Where you Find It | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Earl James | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Annie Oakley and Tex find oil on Annie's property which promptly ruins Sally's dress when she prepares for a dance. Hilarity ensues. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally * Tex Antagonists: * Mr. Barr Races and Species: * | Notes = * The story "Death in the Ring" has been recycled twice in later issues of Two-Gun Kid: The fifth and untitled Two-Gun Kid story in , and the story "Fighting Chance!" from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}